Un voyage peu ordinaire
by Bouledeplume
Summary: Une petite histoire de cross over entre FMA et DBZ , première fiction de ma part , j'espère quelle vous plaira.  Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et ce récit est fictf.


Crossover entre DBZ et FMA, j'espère que cela vous plaira, il s'agit de ma première fiction ^^.

Bien sur les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent, mais ils sont à leurs auteurs d'origine ( extrêmement talentueux ces deux là ^^) !

Rating : K

Bonne lecture !

V : Karot, qu'est ce que tu as encore foutu ? A chaque fois que je suis avec toi faut qu'il m'arrive une conneire !

S : Euh... Mais... C'est pas ma faute, je crois que j'ai mal formuler mon souhait à Shenron...

V : Peut être mais regarde autour de toi, je sais même pas où on est tombé avec tes imbécillités.

En effet, deux héros que nous connaissons bien, étaient tombés dans une ville qu'ils ne leur était pas

familière. Pourtant, les immeubles qu'ils les entouraient semblait normaux, sous leurs pieds, le sol semblait classique et les quelques personnes qui les regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés, semblaient humaines.

Ils restèrent un moment à regarder autour d'eux, observant ce nouvel environnement.

Les personnes présentes, se dispersaient peu à peu en voyant que l'un des deux homme les menaçaient du regard.

V : Bon, on fait quoi maintenant qu'on est là ?

S : Je ne sais pas trop, il faudrait peut être essayé d'aller voir la police ou l'armée pour qu'on nous renseigne.

V : Pour une fois que tu dit quelque chose d'intelligent, sa change. Mais tu me suis ce coup ci, je ne veux plus te faire confiance.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'en allèrent dans la rue piétonne.

Grâce à un très bon sens de l'orientation, notre ami Végéta arrivait finalement à trouvé un immense bâtiment qui semblait très solennel.

Il comprit rapidement que cela devait être immeuble officiel.

Il décida de traîner Sangoku à l'intérieur, il n'avait pas envie de reste plus longtemps dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ils finirent pas arriver devant ce qui semblait être l'accueil, là se tenait une petite femme brune, à lunettes très occupée sur son ordinateur.

Ils se rapprochèrent.

Végéta prit à part son compagnon pour lui dire qu'il devait demandé à ce qu'on les renseigne car lui ne voulait pas discuter avec une "simple humaine".

S : Euh... Excuse moi mademoiselle, je voudrais savoir où nous nous trouvons actuellement s'il vous plaît ?

La femme leva les yeux de son poste afin de les contempler. Ils n'avaient pas une allure normale à ce qu'elle pouvait en juger. En effet, l'un portait une étrange combinaison orange et le second, avait une tenue bleue et blanche.

Elle finit par leur dire, sur un ton grave :

-Je ne peux pas répondre, cela n'est pas mon travail et je vais maintenant vous demandez de sortir car vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici. Il s'agit d'un bâtiment officiel, réservé aux militaires.

Sur ces mots, Végéta se mit en rogne, il n'admettait pas qu'on puisse lui parler ainsi.

Il décida de pousser son collègue afin de prendre sa place, devant la jeune femme :

V : Ecoutez moi bien, on est pas ici pour plaisantez, si vous ne voulez pas nous dire exactement où l'on se trouve, alors on va allez voir dans les étages si quelqu'un peut nous renseigner !

A la fin de ses mots, Végéta décida d'empoigner Sangoku par le col de sa tenue afin de l'emmener avec lui vers de grands escaliers en pierre qui se trouvait non loin de là.

La femme essaya de crier afin de les arrêter mais cela ne semblait d'aucun secours.

Elle décida d'utiliser son téléphone afin de prévenir les plus hautes instances.

Les deux compères arrivèrent finalement au bout de leur périple et tombèrent sur un grand hall dégager.

Personne ne se trouvait là. Les couloirs semblaient déserts et les portes étaient closes.

Ils se décidèrent tout de même à avancer pour tenter de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider.

Ils commencèrent à se mettre en marche lorsqu'une voix derrière eux, les retint.

H : Stop. Pas un pas de plus sinon je tire ! Déclara une voix sérieuse.

Les deux amis se retournèrent lentement et fut surpris de voir une jeune femme se tenir là devant eux.

Elle était blonde, mince, en uniforme et ces sourcils étaient froncés, tout en lançant un regard noir.

Elle tenais à la main une arme à feu qui ne tremblait pas.

Végéta sourit ironiquement et déclara :

V : Allez y , tirez !

Surprise par ces paroles, elle décida de tirer, par protection. Elle resta choqué de voir que sa balle était coincé entre les doigts de l'étrange inconnu. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Comment avait il fait pour l'arrêter si sereinement, sans bouger? Etait-il extrêmement rapide? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire lorsqu'elle vit sourire de nouveau l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

V : Hum... C'est bien ce que je pensais. Complètement inutile.

S : Heu, mademoiselle vous ne devriez peut être pas joué avec quelque chose d'aussi dangereux ! Dit Sangoku de sa voix enfantine, avec un léger petit rire.

La femme ne savait plus comment réagir et lorsqu'elle décida de tirer à nouveau une main se posa sur son poignet afin de la stopper.

Elle regarda qui avait fait cela, et vit son supérieur qui lui disait non de la tête.

Végéta et Sangoku qui voulait reprendre leur chemin, s'arrêtèrent afin de dévisager le jeune homme brun qui se tenait à côté de la demoiselle et qui venait d'arriver.

M : Qui êtes vous et que voulez-vous? Dit il de manière froide et posée.

V : Nous venons d'arriver ici et nous voulons savoir où est ce qu'on se trouve?

M : Vous êtes au quartier général de l'armée , dans la ville de Centrale. D'où venez vous ?

V : Est ce que nous sommes sur Terre?

La question sembla improbable pour le colonel Mustang mais il se devait d'y répondre afin d'en savoir plus sur ces étrangers.

M : Oui!

V : Bien maintenant Sangoku, rappelle moi exactement ce que tu as dit au dragon avant qu'on se trouve ici?

S : Et bien, je voulais qu'on aille dans un endroit éloigné de chez nous, que nous ne connaissions pas afin de se faire un petit entrainement et je crois avoir dit :

" Je souhaite que Végéta et moi, nous soyons transportés dans un endroit inconnu de nous deux et très éloigné de notre monde. "

Et ensuite, je me suis retrouvé ici avec toi ! Finit il par dire, en éclatant de rire tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Végéta désespérait d'avoir un ami aussi niais que lui.

Il se mit à réfléchir longuement alors que tout le monde restait là, à se regarder droit dans les yeux.

Végéta finit par déclarer :

V : Bien, alors nous devons nous trouver dans une autre dimension car il s'agit bien de la Terre si l'on en croit cet humain. Le dragon a du penser à une autre réalité pour bien réaliser ton souhait.

Mais maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait pour retourner d'où nous venons car ici le dragon ne doit pas existé ! Il disait cela en regardant méchamment Sangoku qui avait visiblement fait une terrible bourde.

Celui ci commença à rire, sans doute de sa propre bêtise.

M : Je ne comprend pas bien de quoi il s'agit mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, alors maintenant sortez immédiatement sinon je vais devoir vous mettre dehors moi même.

V : Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position d'exigez quoique se soit car nous sommes bien plus ofrt que vous deux.

ED : Peut être, mais si on se joins à eux, vous n'aurez aucune chance ! Déclara un adolescent blond .

Tout le monde se retourna et vit le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté du colonel et derrière lui, se trouvait une grande armure. Nos deux héros les regardèrent sans savoir quoi penser.

V : Vous pourriez être cent que cela ne changerait rien, de toute façon nous allions partir.

Ils commencèrent à redescendre lorsque la voix forte du colonel résonna :

M : Attendez! Je ne vais pas vous laissez partir aussi facilement, vous nous avez défiés, à vous d'en assumez les conséquences. Allons nous battre, derrière l'enceinte, sur le terrain d'entrainement.

Roy Mustang avait parfaitement touché la corde sensible de nos deux amis qui bien sur adoraient se battre.

Végéta et Sangoku acceptèrent immédiatement, cela leur donnait la possibilité d'en savoir plus sur ces étranges humains qui osaient les défier sans trembler de peur.

Ils sentaient bien qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples êtres humains, à part la femme.

Tous finirent par descendre sur l'aire de combat improvisé.

Le combat s'enclencha immédiatement, chacun, impatient de voir ce que valait l'autre et qui pourrait bien gagner ce combat.

Sangoku était opposé à Edward et Végéta se retrouvait face à Mustang.

Alphonse n'avait pas pu participer étant donné qu'il fallait que le combat soit égal.

Le départ était donné.

Edward s'élança sur son adversaire tout en transformant sa main en une épée tranchante.

Il tenta de porter des coups mais son ennemi semblait les esquiver très facilement. Il finit tout de même, après de longs efforts, par déchiré sa tenue et à lui faire une belle entaille sur le torse.

Sangoku reprit ses esprits après ce coup porté, et se décida à lancer une contre attaque contre le jeune alchimiste. Il lui donna de puissants coups qu'il ne put parer que difficilement.

Pourtant au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il savait qu'il n'était pas mauvais et décida de ne pas trop le blesser non plus.

Pendant ce temps, un autre combat se déroulait non loin de là. On entendit une forte explosion retentir.

C'était le colonel qui avait juste claquer des doigts afin de lancer son attaque.

On vit se dessiner un sourire triomphant qui fut de courte durée lorsqu'il aperçu au milieu de la l'épaisse poussière provoquer par son explosion, une silhouette qui avançait en sa direction.

Végéta n'avais rien vu venir. Il avait bien entendu le claquement de doigts mais l'attaque l'avait tout de même surpris.

Pourtant il souriait. En effet, il n'avais que quelques légères contusions et égratignures mais rien de bien sérieux.

V : C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? C'est minable ! J'ai connu bien pire dans ma vie. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que la véritable puissance.

Mustang serrait les dents. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un le traite ainsi et encore moins qu'on ne survive à une de ses attaques. Il était blessé dans son orgueil.

Végéta décida de s'éclipser devant lui afin de lui porter une attaque.

Roy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment avait il fait ça? Il a bien disparu? Est ce qu'il s'agirait d'alchimie?

Il fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit un violent coup lui ravager le dos.

Végéta venait d'apparaître derrière lui et lui avait asséner un puissant coup de genou sur la colonne vertébrale.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre aussi facilement alors il décida de se retourner rapidement et claqua des doigts afin d'enflammer son ennemi.

Végéta n'avais reconnu que le claquement de doigts et le réflexe de bouger fut un peu trop lent pour esquiver l'attaque. Son bras fut quelque peu brûler.

A cet instant, Edward tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Son adversaire était fort, peut être trop.

Il tenta tout de même de créer une lance à partir du sol afin de l'atteindre mais elle fut arrêter et jeter au loin par Sangoku.

Il tenta alors de s'approcher du guerrier mais une voix le stoppa net dans son action.

M : Sa suffit FullMétal, on arrête le combat. Je ne crois pas que ces personnes nous veulent du mal ou soit méchantes. C'est un ordre.

En effet, Mustang c'était aperçu que leurs ennemis n'étaient peut être pas si mauvais.

Au même instant, on entendit quelques personnes s'approcher du colonel afin de l'aider.

Il y avait là, Hawkeye, un homme qui portait des lunettes, un autre plus grand et très musclé visiblement ainsi qu'un homme blond aux cheveux mal coiffés.

Alphonse avait accouru vers son frère pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Le colonel acquiesça que tout allait bien et décida qu'il fallait tout de même se présenter aux nouveaux venus.

Ils s'avancèrent tous pour aller rejoindre les inconnus qui visiblement se disputaient.

V : Non mais sa va pas Karot ! Je ne suis pas le prince des saiyen pour rien et je ne vais m'abaisser à réclamer de l'aide à de stupides terriens trop lâche pour se battre !

S : Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, on ne connait rien de ce monde et puis peut être qu'ils trouveront une solution à notre problème.

V : Il n'y aurait pas eu besoin de trouver une solution si tu n'était pas aussi bête !

S : Végéta s'il te plait, on doit demander de l'aide. En plus, je meurs de faim alors j'espère qu'ils pourront nous nourrir correctement.

Arriver à leur hauteur, la troupe décida à se présenter :

M : Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang et voici mes hommes

Hu : Salut les gars ! Hugues à votre service. Au fait bravo les mecs, c'est rare que quelqu'un mette au tapis notre cher colonel ! Il riait.

Cet homme avait tout de suite plût à Sangoku avait qui il commença à se lier d'amitié.

H : Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Hawkeye. Dit elle d'un ton posé et sérieux.

A : Enchanté messieurs ! Je m'appelle Alex Louis Armstrong, je suis commandant et grand descendant de la famille Armstrong. J'espère avoir le plaisir de me mesurer à vous messieurs car je possède une force extraordinaire ainsi qu'un corps d'une musculature impressionnante et parfaite.

En disant ces mots, il arracha sa chemise d'uniforme pour montrer ses muscles. Plusieurs petites étoiles brillaient tout autour de lui.

Il fut vite déplacer sur le côté par Havoc :

Ha : Salut les mecs, moi c'est Havoc. Faites pas attention à lui, il est toujours comme ça mais on finit par s'y habituer.

Ensuite ce fût autour des deux frères Elric :

ED : Salut, je m'appelle Edward et voici mon frère Alphonse.

Je suis content de mettre battu contre vous. Vous êtes un adversaire redoutable.

Sangoku remercia le jeune homme et sourit à ses compliments

Il se présenta également.

S : Bonjour tout le monde, moi je m'appelle Sangoku et lui c'est Végéta.

A ces mots, l'intéressé ne le regarda même pas.

Tout le monde se mit à discuter d'un sujet un plus sérieux. En effet, les militaires ne savaient toujours pas ce qui était arrivé aux étranger et voulait en savoir plus.

Il se posait également la question de savoir où ils pourraient vivre en attendant de régler leur soucis puisque qu'apparemment ils ne connaissaient personne ici.

Hugues avait décidé d'embêter son ami et proposa de faire l'hébergement chez Mustang qui se trouvait être célibataire et qui avait une grande maison.

Il se reçu un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne de la part du colonel.

Mais il eu tellement insisté, qu'il finit par craquer. Hugues, Edward et Alphonse décidèrent de s'inviter aussi un petit moment afin d'en savoir plus sur les deux inconnus.

Une fois encore, Roy accepta à contre coeur.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison du colonel vers 18h30.

Tout le monde entra et se posa sur les fauteuils qui se trouvaient dans le salon.

Mustang arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec des bouteilles d'alcool et quelques apéritifs.

Les deux saiyens crurent s'évanouir en voyant le peu de nourriture proposé.

S : Euh... Je... Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité mais n'y aurait il pas quelque chose de plus consistant à manger? Demanda Sangoku, timidement.

Roy qui fut vexé par ces paroles décida d'apporter tout ce qui se trouva dans la cuisine.

Hugues le critiqua en disant qu'il exagérait toujours mais le repas apporté fut si vite englouti par les eux invités qu'il ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser pour ses mots.

Tout le monde les avaient vu mangés très rapidement et en grosse quantité. Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire.

Ed et Alphonse regardait le spectacle, bouche bée. Quant à Hugues, il riait et plaignait le pauvre Roy qui bientôt n'aurait plus rien à manger.

Mustang, blasé, décida de parler du vrai sujet réellement important.

M : Bon, parlons d'un sujet plus sérieux, je vous ai entendu parler de souhait, de dragon, et d'une dimension parallèle. Est ce que vous pourriez nous expliquez ça un peu mieux ?

S : Euh oui bien sur. Justement, on aurait besoin de votre aide là dessus. Je sais que Végéta m'a parlé de plusieurs choses concernant cela mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir.

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse. Il était vraiment idiot ce Sangoku.

Végéta prit la parole car il savait sinon qu'ils n'avanceraient jamais avec cet imbécile.

V : C'est simple, nous venons d'un autre monde parallèle au votre dans une autre dimension.

Nous habitons la Terre tout comme vous. Nous avons fait un voeux, à un dragon sacré, se nommant Shenron. Il s'agit d'une divinité pouvant exaucé trois voeux peut importe lesquels. Mais cet imbécile de Sangoku l'a mal formulé et le dragon a comprit de travers et nous sommes tombés ici. Et maintenant, nous ne savons pas comment retourner chez nous puisqu'ici le dragon sacré n'existe pas.

L'assistance fut choqué. Ils n'arrivaient pas à en croire les oreilles. Tout cela semblait irréel pour eux, il ne connaissaient pas la magie et encore moins de dieux. Ils n'y croyaient tout simplement pas.

Hu : Arrêtez de vous foutre de nous les gars ! les dragons sacrés sa existe pas et je crois que vous avez surtout picolés un peu trop et vous ne vous souvenez pas d'où vous habitez ! Il rigolait tellement que cela devenait vexant pour nos compères.

S : Je vous jure que c'est la vérité, Végéta n'est pas du genre à plaisanter. Je vous assure que nous ne somme pas d'ici et je peut même vous le prouver ne vous faisant une démonstration.

Tout demandèrent à voir surtout Roy et Edward, qui, étant fascinés par l'alchimie, voulait voir leurs "pouvoirs" pour mieux comprendre pourquoi ils les avaient battus cet après midi.

Sangoku se leva et éloigna les meubles. Heureusement, là maison était vraiment vaste et très peu meublée. Ça limiterait les dégâts.

Il poussa un grand cri qui stupéfia toute l'assemblée et ils virent les cheveux de l'étranger se changer.

Ils voyaient tous que ses cheveux étaient devenus blond et qu'une drôle de lumière et d'énergie se faisait sentir autour de son corps.

Roy et Edward la sentait plus que Hugues qui restait la bouche grande ouverte devant cet exploit.

S : Alors, convaincu ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et Edward s'empressa de demander à Sangoku comment il avait fait pour faire monter une telle énergie et une telle puissance.

S : Et bien , pour faire court, nous ne sommes de grands guerriers, nous avons appris à combattre en nous servant de l'énergie corporelle que nous possédons. Bien sur, nous ne sommes pas de simples être humains. Cette énergie nous permet d'accroître notre force, notre puissance, notre précision ainsi que notre vitesse. Et lorsqu'on la canalise aussi fortement que nous, nous passons sous une autre forme, beaucoup plus puissante et violente. Nos pouvoir sont illimités. Nous pouvons créer des boules d'énergie plus ou moins puissantes pour attaquer, Nous pouvons voler très rapidement et nous pouvons nous téléportés instantanément d'un endroit à un autre.

Les autres restèrent sans voix, Végéta acquiesçait doucement.

Après encore quelques explications, l'atmosphère devint plus détendue et on se parlait tranquillement tout en essayant de trouver une solution pour nos deux héros.

Hu ; Ah au fait les amis, vous savez la grande nouvelle ? Elysia vient de fêter ses 5 ans et elle était trop mignonne dans sa robe de princesse. J'ai bien sur fait plein de photos pour vous les montrer !

Il se jeta tour à tour sur les personnes de l'assemblée, qui étaient désespérés par un tel comportement mis à part Sangoku qui trouvait sa vraiment drôle et qui regardait les photos de la petite Elysia.

Hu : Au fait, vous nous avez pas dit si vous étiez célibataires, mariés, divorcés...

Je sais que je suis très curieux ! Déclara t il fièrement/

S : Oui, j'ai une famille. J'ai ma femme Chichi, meilleure cuisinière du monde et deux fils : Sangohan qui est marié et à lui une petit fille prénommé Pan et mon deuxième fils Sangoten.

Hu : Oooh je vois. Ça fait une jolie petite famille. Et toi ?

Il osa questionné Végéta sur sa famille. Sangoku eut un peu peur car il connaissait Végéta et celui ci n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments et de sa vie. Mais il n'en fut rien.

En effet, Végéta avait un peu bu ce qui le rendait un petit peu plus agréable.

V : Oui j'ai aussi une famille Ma femme s'appelle Bulma, c'est une des plus grande scientifique dans mon monde et j'ai deux enfants : un garçon du nom de Trunk et une fille qui s'appelle Bra.

Hugues était content d'en savoir un peu plus sur les nouveaux arrivants et ils leur demanda s'ils avaient des photos sur eux de leur petite famille.

Sangoku répondit par l'affirmatif en sortant de sa tenue orange une petit carnet qui comportait quelques photos. Il les montra à l'assemblée. L'une représentait Chichi seule, une autre Sangoku et son fils Sangohan et puis une dernière qui montrait Chichi, Sangohan et Sangoten ensemble.

Toute la troupe était surpris par la ressemblance entre Sangoku et ses enfants.

Végéta qui en avait assez d'être ignoré et sentant sa fierté bafouillée par Sangoku qui croyait avoir la plus belle famille au monde, décida de montrer les siennes.

Et oui, il les cachaient bien à l'abri des regards dans un petit portefeuilles noir.

Il réclama l'attention et tout le monde s'attroupa pour voir sa famille.

Sangoku fut surpris par cet élan d'affection venant de la part de Végéta mais mis cela sur le compte de l'alcool, ce qui n'était pas faux.

Végéta montra quelques photos : la première était celle de Bulma quand elle était un peu plus jeune.

Un saignement de nez survint de la part de Roy.

La deuxième photo représentait Bulma avec Trunk bébé dans ses bras.

Et enfin, la dernière était celle où on voyait Bulma avec sa fille dans les bras et Trunk juste à coté d'elles.

A la fin de la séance, Végéta regarda Roy :

V : Tu as saigné du nez en voyant la photo de ma femme n'est ce pas ?

M : Oui en effet, mais ça ne veut rien dire ne t'inquiètes pas.

Au même instant, il esquiva rapidement un coup de poing qui venait dans sa direction.

Végéta n'aimait pas qu'on puisse baver sur sa femme et le fit comprendre à l'assemblée.

Après une petite course poursuite, tout le monde rentra chez lui à part nos deux héros qui devaient habiter avec Mustang. Mais, ils allèrent se coucher heureux car juste avant de partir, Edward leur avait annoncé une bonne nouvelle.

En effet, il avait réfléchi à la situation pendant un moment et avait trouvé une solution.

Il s'agissait de les renvoyer chez eux grâce à de l'alchimie temporelle. Edward avait déjà trouvé des bouquins qui en parlait, et il pensait pouvoir réussir.

Il avait expliqué ce qu'était l'alchimie et leur avait promis d'essayer demain pour les ramener dans leur monde.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement, du moins pour le colonel qui se fit réveiller aux aurores par de grands bruit venant du jardin, disposé derrière la maison.

Il regarda son réveil et aperçut qu'il était bien trop tôt pour faire autant de bruit.

Le réveil affichait maintenant 6h30.

Il se leva pour aller engueuler comme il se doit, les personnes qui s'amusaient à faire autant de bruit de bon matin.

Il descendit l'escalier et s'approcha de la porte menant au jardin. Il l'ouvrit et resta sans voix devant le spectacle incroyable et farfelu qui se tenait dans sa propriété.

En effet, des boules d'énergie et des coups volaient de part et d'autres.

Végéta et Sangoku se battaient encore.

Ce n'était bien sur qu'un entrainement mais cela avait l'air de faire mal tout de même, pensa le colonel.

M : Non mais sa suffit ! Il est trop tôt pour se battre et puis vous m'avez réveiller avec tout le vacarme que vous faites !

S : Ah ... Euh ... Désolé, on voulait pas vous réveiller mais on a l'habitude de s'échauffer le matin.

Mustang, blasé, décida d'aller dans la cuisine afin de prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité. Il fut suivi par les deux compagnons qui se précipitèrent sur la nourriture.

Le repas fut le même qu'hier et la nourriture eu vite fait de disparaître.

Roy les emmena au QG afin d'expérimenter la solution qu'avait trouvé Edward.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous, au milieu d'une vaste salle, réquisitionnée pour l'occasion.

Edward et Alphonse avaient déjà tracé les cercles de transmutation au sol et sur les murs.

Roy fut impressionné par les prouesses du jeune alchimiste.

Hugues restait une fois de plus en admiration face à l'alchimie.

Végéta avait comprit le principe de l'alchimie qu'il assimilait à la magie et se mit au milieu des cercles, selon les indication d'Edward et du traîner Sangoku par le col car celui ci une fois de plus, ne comprenait rien à rien.

Quand ils furent installés, Edward demanda à Mustang et à Hugues de l'aider car cette expérience prendrait beaucoup d'énergie.

Ils placèrent leurs mains sur les cercles, toujours selon les indications du FullMétal.

Ils se dirent au revoir d'un petit signe de la main. Nos deux héros espéraient que cela fonctionnerait comme il le faut et leur permettraient de rentrer dans leur monde.

Ils disparurent dans un bruit assourdissant.

Les militaires se regardèrent un instant.

ED : Et bien voila, ça a marcher, ils sont partis. En espérant qu'ils attérissent bien dans leur monde !

M : Bizarre quand même, ces étrangers...

Sangoku et Végéta se réveillèrent quelques minutes plus tard au milieu d'une immense pelouse verte.

Ils regardèrent rapidement autour d'eux, inquiets.

Mais tout de suite, la joie envahi leur visage ( à part Végéta qui restait toujours aussi inexpressif ) en découvrant qu'ils étaient dans le jardin de la Capsule Corporation.

Végéta se releva et se dirigea vers la maison d'où sortit Bulma avec Bra accroché à sa jambe.

Elle sourit et lui dit que cela faisait 2 jours qu'il avait disparu.

Il se contenta de lui sourire en retour puis reprit son expression grave en regardant Sangoku se relever doucement et dit à voix haute :

V : Je ne veux plus jamais faire d'entrainement avec toi Karot ! Maintenant tu t'éloigne le plus de moi et tu m'oublies pour tes plans stupides ! Cria t il, exaspéré.


End file.
